


This Is Ridiculous

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Essentially Emperor's weapon, the Enperry Splat Dualies have a stiff trigger. He decides to fix this, makes a mess, comes to the revelation he should confront Gloves for no apparent reason and both teens end up having some tea and complimenting N-pacer.





	This Is Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? Like, the start is so weird? But I feel it's something that would happen and later made it cute?? Plus I just love this pairing and wanted to get this out.

_It_ _had been but a mundane day at home. Emperor was in his room tinkering with his Enperry Splat Dualies, having found the trigger to be stiff during a battle and wanting to repair it himself rather than replace the weapon all together. How hard could that be?_

_So beginning with taking it apart, Emperor had gotten to work with polishing down the separate pieces and testing the trigger multiple times. Still stiff. Taking apart the compartment, Emperor found the problem. Nose wrinkling, the heir watched disgruntled as green ink seeped from the trigger's mechanism._

_Emperor scoffed, "Disgusting." Taking a cloth he allowed it to absorb the majority of the ink before beginning to clean it out. His hands stained with the colour, and Emperor choosing not to acknowledge it as he'd continue to wipe furiously at it. All the green was beginning to make him feel sick. Something in his chest was uncomfortable, he very much didn't appreciate it._

_Huffing, Emperor dropped the cloth. His desk and himself were stained with green. Eye twitching, Emperor breathed in slowly. "Prince!" He called, flailing in his seat as he attempted to stand without touching anything._

_Almost as if he'd been standing outside the entire time, Prince appeared in his doorway. Seeming to prepare to inquire his brother if everything was fine when he saw the green ink. Prince's brow perked up curiously, "Yes, brother?"_

_Emperor gestured towards himself and the mess, "Help me clean this. I'd found my weapon to be a little off, so I'd taken it apart." Prince made note that the weapon was indeed in pieces. "And while trying to clean the trigger, I'd opened the mechanism inside and out began to ooze this… Stupid green ink." Emperor sighed defeatedly, his brother circling around him, but not making an attempt to touch him or the ink. He grimaced when his brother took what he assumed to be the trigger and shake it. Effectively the green ink spread down his hand on onto the pristine carpet._

_Prince laughed nervously when his elder brother glared, "I'll grab one of the maids, so let's get you washed up." Smiling, Prince put down the piece he'd held, taking his brother's arm and dragging him out of his room. Emperor protested, "I know where the bathroom is! And don't trouble the house maids, just get some water, it'll dissolve and I'll be back to fix my weapon."_

_Shrugging, Prince pushed his brother in the direction of the bathroom, "Whatever you say." And disappeared before Emperor could snap at him. Prince was much more carefree as of late, not to mention less inclined to completely obey him. Emperor would be concerned, but his brother had recently turned fifteen, wasn't as if he'd stay a child forever. Emperor grumbled and made his way into the bathroom, locking himself in and reaching for the sink._

_He paused. He'd have to touch the handle and stain the gold. Emperor moved back to the bathroom's door only to stare at the handle he'd have to physically touch to open. How had he locked it without staining it!? Emperor rubbed his palms against each other, snorting when he'd realized it was dry. Fine, he could do this._

_Opening the faucet, Emperor watched the green ink drain down the sink, disappearing from his skin. Normally ink wouldn't be washed off easily, but after all, ink produced by them in battle wasn't quite the same property. Only when it dried did he have to scrape at his hands with a bar of soap, but he'd honestly be satisfied just watching the colour rise from his skin and drop into the pearl white sink._

_"Green ink." He muttered bitterly, having washed his hands and dried them so he could take a towel and wipe down the sink, handle and rim. Relieved to see nothing was dirty, Emperor glanced at himself in the mirror. Right, he'd gotten ink on the rest of him. Taking the corner of his shirt, he'd made quick work of bringing it over his head, wrapped inward and away from him while discarding it in a basket._

_Bare chest, Emperor explored his torso, hoping none of the ink had bled through and stained his skin. He prided himself on the milky colour. Happy, he turned back towards the door and exited._

_He'd walked back into his room in time for Prince to finish assembling his weapon. The carpet had been switched out surprisingly and his desk clean. The only thing he wasn't happy with was Prince, who'd somehow gotten green across his cheek, all over his hands and shirt. But he handled Emperor's weapon with a cloth, it looked new._

_"Cleaned u- Put on a shirt!" Prince turned away flustered, Emperor snorted and picked up his Enperry jacket, happy to put it on even though he lacked anything underneath it. Prince looked back and squinted, cheeks glowing while he offered the Dualies back to Emperor. "You're welcome." Then he'd promptly exited, most likely to take a shower._

_Chuckling, Emperor sat back in his seat, turning his Dualies in hand carefully. They were clean and he tested the trigger, it worked fine. Smiling to himself he'd placed them back on his desk and swiveled in his chair absentmindedly. Then he'd paused to look back at his weapon and the now clean work desk. How had green ink gotten into his weapon?_

_Emperor had spent the majority of the day with his team, joining Turf Wars and dominating, per usual. He'd tried recalling the variation of teams he'd fought and their green colour. He'd remembered encountering Rider, but not in battle. That cyan masked teen who he'd found wasn't participating in battles that day and was rather enamoured with a game during the day._

_Then he looked back at his Dualies and snapped a finger. A Dualie wielder such as himself and his team were encountered in battle. Emperor smirked to himself, it was a clean victory. Gloves' team had been his opponent. They'd improved, yes, but that didn't stop Emperor's team from winning. Yes, he'd gotten into a scuffle with the gloved teen, rolling, flipping, dodging and shooting. The battle had been dragged out a little. But he remembered now, rather than shoot him, Gloves had aimed for his weapon._

_"That must be it." Emperor grumbled, flexing his hand in remembrance of having his weapon batted out of his hand by green, then he'd been descended on by Gloves. It was clever, Emperor would admit. To disable him of his weapon and attack. Gloves had gotten to splat the king, but in the end he'd won. His pride had been wounded, but he'd won in the end._

_Shaking his head, Emperor stood from his seat and grabbed his Dualies. He'd pay a visit to the Square. Or rather, a certain green inkling. He'd exited his room to the awkward sight of Prince half naked. He pinched his nose while his brother screeched, "I'd known you since a baby, stop screaming and go change." Ignoring his brother, Emperor made his way downstairs._

_"Wait, where are you going?" Prince asked, a towel wrapped around him and Emperor looked back to see his tentacles were also wrapped up. He suppressed a laugh, "Nowhere really. Paying a visit to a friend." Then he'd left._

_Prince stared at the spot his brother had been. The young teen tilted his head with a puzzled look, "He has friends-'_

_"Yo, Prince-!'_

_Prince screamed when Eging walked around the corner. The darker toned teen covered his eyes while Prince flailed, retreating to his room._

_The only woman in the house sighed over a cup of tea, "I need to move out."_

**_Inkopolis Square!_ **

_Handling his weapon in hand, Emperor spun them around his finger to appear casual, though he was still widely recognized and had been crowded since arriving. Afterall it was rare to see the king without his team. The sun yellow teen demanded he be left alone and the people begrudgingly accepted. Emperor was in no mood for this._

_Deciding he should start with the lobby, Emperor made his way over, searching the abundance of coloured heads in search of the right shade of green. He saw it, but it wasn't who he was looking for specifically._

_Half-Rimz' looked up at Emperor, the other teen admittedly smug of his height advantage. The spectacled teen glared, "Needed something?" Emperor nodded, "Your leader." Half-Rimz eyed him skeptically, irritating the heir, but he stayed composed and was scrutinized by the Splatterscope user. He shrugged after a moment, "He ran off for something to eat, most likely at Sean's truck."_

_Bidding goodbye without thanking the green spectacled teen, Emperor strides toward the far side of the Square. Crusty Sean's came into view, Emperor disgustingly avoiding all the deep-fried foods and looking around the tables. He was relieved to see Gloves, by himself and plopping a piece of fried shrimp into his mouth._

_Taking a seat across the other abruptly, Gloves jumped to see who had joined him. He grinned, "The King of Turf, what can I do for you?" Gloves teased, though Emperor took kindly to being addressed by his respected title. "I wouldn't say help, rather I…" Emperor paused. Gloves looked toward him patiently, though he'd taken to eating his shrimp and chewing to bid time._

_Truthfully, why had Emperor suddenly abandon his home and travelled to the Square? To tell Gloves he'd gotten ink inside his weapon and he'd gone through the trouble to repair it, stain his least favourite shirt and… Emperor blinked. Gloves looked back and offered a piece of shrimp, Emperor declined._

_"I suppose I just wanted to… Hang out?" Is that what they called it? Emperor had recently seen Prince hanging around the Blue team more often, moreso with Goggles and occasionally that Octoling. But Emperor had never really hung out with anyone unless it was his team. The occasional awkward time he'd wait in the lobby impatiently with any of the better well known teams in the Square. He remembered having a prolonged conversation with Army of S4 about their weapon specials. Arguably there were plenty pros and cons to both the Inkjet and Ink Armour._

_Gloves shook him out of his daze with a wave of his hand, "Hang out with me?" The green eyed teen asked, confused as he'd gone to fidget with the sleeves of his gloves. Emperor composed himself, but nodded unsurely. "I suppose."_

_There was an awkward pause where Gloves chewed on another piece of shrimp. Emperor strangely enough asked for one and they both chewed slowly, as if prolonging a conversation. Gloves swallowed, "Alright, why are you really here?" Gloves whispered, discarding the box he'd gotten his shrimp into the waste bin with Emperor following. That was strange, he'd usually walk in front._

_Nervously playing with the top button of his jacket, Emperor offered an uneasy smile. Gloves returned it, "Can I be honest and say I don't know?" The gloved teen laughed, "Geez Emp, did something happen?" Emperor spluttered, "Such as what?" This only caused Gloves to laugh louder. "You're weird today, c'mon, spit it out."_

_Emperor glared, "I… You messed with my weapon. No, you indirectly did so, but it was just ink. I cleaned it out, I knew it was you, so I decided I'd pay a visit because…" Because what? Emperor groaned and looked around, he couldn't make sense of the logic here! Gloves damaged his weapon during a battle, but nothing was wrong with that because Emperor had fixed it. So he had no bone to pick with Gloves and clearly the other teen was perplexed. Brow creased and shoulders squared. Emperor huffed and stomped a foot against the pavement, arms crossed in an uncharacteristic manner. This was like being a child!_

_"You okay?" Gloves asked. Emperor flushed, whether from embarrassment or anger, he'd think about it later. "I don't know."_

_Silently the pair stared at each other. Gloves put a finger to his chin, "You remind me of Prince when-' Emperor glared daggers. Gloves raised his hands in surrender, "Not mention you're acting like a child, got it." The sun yellow teen deadpanned, "You just said it."_

_Gloves waved him off, "Aight. Cool. So, you want to hang out, I busted your weapon or something, even though they look fine. So my guess is you had no excuse to come and see me, so-' The heir blushed with an incredulous look thrown at the other teen, "What makes you think I wanted to see you?"_

_Snorting, Gloves leaned into Emperor's space, causing him to take a step back and point an accusing finger toward Gloves. "Don't get any stupid ideas." Gloves shrugged, "Then you tell me, why keep following me in Turf War, then just show up with literally no good reason? Admit it, you wanted to see me." He smiled then. Emperor shook his head, "That's ridiculous! You broke my weapon, so-'_

_"Nope. You just said it was just ink, it happens to everyone's weapon. Then you cleaned it, all is fine. Yet you-' Emperor put a hand to Gloves' mouth, "Shut up. Just, shut up before…" Gloves smirked behind his hand, though muffled, spoke, "You have no excuse." Refusing to believe this, Emperor turned swiftly away from Gloves and walked straight out of the Square fuming. Except it wouldn't end there._

_"C'mon Emp! Let's talk, I was teasing you, okay? You didn't actually want to-'_

_"Well what if you're right? Now let me walk home in peace." Emperor stressed, looking over his shoulder toward the green teen. Gloves stood awkwardly, "Well, I mean, that's not a bad thing. That you wanted to see me. I'm sorry about your weapon, I've gotten ink in it before, kind of a hassle to clean, ha."_

_Emperor rolled his eyes, "Yes, troublesome. Like a certain green inkling." Gloves scoffed, "Such a charmer."_

_Continuing to walk, though apart a certain distance, Gloves watched Emperor's back and Emperor would pointedly stare ahead. Neither were certain how long this continued, Emperor preoccupied with his thoughts while Gloves entertained himself._

_He'd tried making sense of it, his reason for seeking out Gloves for something as ridiculous as wanting to see him. It had nothing to do with the fact the teen had gotten ink into his weapon. Nothing. The green ink had just reminded him of Gloves and now he was here, but then he was not because he was going home! Was he running away? It's called a strategical retreat!_

_Gloves had long tired with the silence, "Does your face ever hurt glowering like that?" Emperor stopped, smoothed his features and turned around. His nose twitched and mayhaps he glared for a second before calming. "Do you always pester people?"_

_"Only the ones I like." Gloves replied. Emperor turned back around and brought up his hood. Amused, Gloves made his way to walk by Emperor's side. "For someone so confident, you're not used to being flirted with, are you?" Emperor huffed, "Are we really talking about this." Shrugging, the gloved teen pocketed his hand in his shorts, "About what?"_

_Gripping the corners of his hood, Emperor made an attempt to pull it down further. "I've flirted before, if that is what you're asking."_

_"Nah, that wasn't what I was asking at all, but good to know." They stopped outside a pair of gates. Gloves blinked several times before registering where he was, "I forgot you're basically royalty." Emperor snickered, "I'm offended it slipped your mind." Walking up to the gate, Emperor pressed a button, was greeted by the face of his brother and without needing to ask, the gates parted. Gloves watched it do so with a whistle, "I'm offended you never invited me over."_

_Pausing, Emperor looked down the path leading to his home and glanced back towards Gloves. "You made all your way here, so I suppose inviting you in is the least I could do." Jumping with a fist raised, Gloves followed at Emperor's side down the path. The green eyed teen was fascinated with the luxury of it all, the garden he admired most and had stumbled up toward the door with Emperor watching. Chuckling, Gloves scratched the back of his head, "New experience." He offered. Emperor hummed reassuringly and they stepped inside._

**_Emperor's Mansion_ **

_Gloves has about expected everything walking into the prestigious home of Emperor, the King of Turf War and the heir to the Enperry brand. Gloves admittedly wasn't the wealthiest, but he prefered the simple life and lived modestly. His roommates were his teammates and he was happy with that. Whereas Emperor himself loved the grand and luxury. He lived comfortably and housed his own hand-picked teammates. Though also considered his friends._

_"Big brother!" Came a voice from the top stairs, Prince waving down toward Emperor before taking note of his company. "Gloves?" Prince asked, making his way down to greet them properly._

_"Hey, little Prince!" Gloves smiled, unsurprised when the younger teen hesitated before hugging him. Emperor stared. "Sorry." Prince laughed, moving to his brother's side and hugging him too, which seemed to calm the taller teen. "Prince, everything alright?" Emperor whispered._

_"Fine, just fine!" Prince waved dismissively, "I was helping N-pacer in the kitchen when you buzzed, haha." Pinching his ear, Prince gestured his head toward what Gloves assumed to be the direction of the kitchen. "She's trying to bake again, and you know how that goes… I'm helping out! I'll come get you when we're finished."_

_"I'll be in my room then." Emperor nodded off, watching his brother run back towards the kitchen. The sun yellow teen looked back toward his green companion, "Let's go upstairs." Gloves nodded and stuck closer than necessary to Emperor. Both making their way to the heir's room and when they arrived, Emperor motioned for Gloves to go in first._

_Quick to oblige, Gloves had turned the door's handle and burst in, pausing in the doorway and taking in the room. Emperor smiled knowingly, "What do you think?" He hadn't known what prompted him to ask, but the face Gloves was making was cute. Amazed, if not taken aback._

_"It isn't what I expected, not at all. It looks like… A normal teenager's room." Emperor laughed then, pushing Gloves in further and making his way to his desk chair. "Yes, normal. Surprise, but I do more than sit on my high throne." Gloves nodded dumbly, looking from the average size TV, to the bookshelf of books and games. A king sized bed, very fitting, with a soft looking comforter. Gloves must've stared too long, because--_

_"You can sit on my bed, I don't necessarily have another chair. Though I could ask for one to be brought up." Shaking his head, Gloves dived for the bed. Though he'd been asked to sit, the teen had instead plopped onto the bed and rolled excitedly. Emperor watched with bemusement._

_Gloves giggled, sitting up and smiling apologetically. "Sorry. I share a room with Half-Rimz and bunk on the bottom, so small." Gloves laughed, falling back on the bed and stretching. He sighed happily and Emperor turned away. He was smiling and he couldn't help it, Gloves looked cute. In his bed, very much happy and--_

_Pinching himself, Emperor placed his Enperry Splat Dualies on his desktop, shrugged off his coat ignoring Gloves and pulled on a new shirt_

_"So…" Gloves trailed off, Emperor standing and taking one of his Dualies in hand. He offered it to Gloves. Gingerly the green eyed teen took the gun in his gloved hand, turning it over and admiring that he could see his reflection in the gold. "You said I got ink in it?"_

_Emperor nodded, "Cleaned it out though." Gloves hummed, "That's good, it's worse when the ink dries." Taking in the information, Emperor offered his hand and without thinking about it, Gloves put his hand in Emperor's own. Both teens looked at each other, Emperor glared accusingly. "I was asking for my gun back." Gloves hissed, "That makes more sense."_

_Ignoring what had happened, Emperor put down his Dualie with its twin and sat back in his chair, watching as Gloves kicked off his shoes and crossed his legs beneath him. "Is it just me, or does it smell like something's burning?" Emperor sighed, "No need to be concerned, Prince will handle it." Trying to not be concerned, Gloves looked around the room again. "You play videogames, I never thought that possible."_

_He shrugged, swiveling in his chair thoughtfully, "I suppose you would think that. But every once in awhile they keep me entertained. Though Eging has taken to them more than me." Gloves nodded wisely, "Yes, yes. He's always been cool, video games seem up his alley." Emperor pouted._

_"What?" Gloves blinked, eyes trained on the heir's lips. Because was that--_

_"Are you saying they're not up my alley?" Emperor glared lightly. Gloves laughed and waves his hands, "Of course not."_

_"You're just like my brother, a horrible liar."_

_"I heard that!"_

_Both teens jumped, turning sharply toward the door to see Prince. The young teen's arms were crossed and unlike Emperor, it was much more believable to see him pout. "N-pacer made a cake. Or well, I'm just telling you that's what it is, even though it doesn't appear to be! So let's go." Excusing himself, Prince left._

_"Cake!" Bounced up Gloves, shuffling across the carpeted floor toward the door. He flinched. Emperor stared, highly amused. "You shocked yourself." He chuckled, walking across the threshold and opening the door for Gloves. The green eyed teen laughed, moving back into the room for his shoes and slipping them on._

_Making their way downstairs and into the kitchen, Gloves was very much concerned to see the scorch marks and a live flame in Prince's hand before he blew it out and ate the piece of what Gloves thought to be cake. Prince smiled happily and took another piece before taking note of Emperor and Gloves._

_"Oh, hey! I know what you're thinking, we'll clean, but the cake actually turned out good! Like I said, doesn't look like it, but-' N-pacer walked into the kitchen, cutting off Prince's words as the younger popped another piece into his mouth. Not suspicious of that behavior, N-pacer gingerly opened cupboards and put some plates down. "Don't eat with your hands." She reprimanded Prince._

_Taking a plate, Emperor made a show of cutting a piece and settling it nicely. Then he offered it to Gloves. The green eyed teen paused only a moment before taking it, saying his thanks and nodding towards N-pacer who watched him intently._

_Emperor cut his own piece, forking a bite and taking it. He chewed thoughtfully, "It'd be nice with some tea. Prince?" Nodding his head, the younger teen had gone ahead to heat the kettle while Gloves leant against the marble island._

_"Here." Gloves looked up to see Emperor fork a piece of his cake and offer it to him, causing Gloves to stutter. Deciding to not make it a big deal, Gloves opened his mouth obediently and had Emperor feed him a piece of the cake. Pulling back and chewing, Gloves made a sound of content, which N-pacer had heard and smiled to._

_"Good boy." Emperor smirked, causing Gloves to choke and cough. "Don't say that!" Flustered, the green teen looked around and had a cup of water placed before him courtesy of Prince. Emperor leant his cheek against his hand, arm propped on the island counter. "Oh?"_

_Shaking his head in disbelief, Gloves had taken the fork in Emperor's hand and shovelled the entirety of the cake inside his mouth. He chewed angrily. Emperor blinked, "Are you making a statement?" Gloves swallowed and raised a finger, "Yeah, don't ever call me that."_

_"Not that I don't find that funny, but the tea is done!" Chimed Prince, interrupting whatever response Emperor had and settling down a cup for his brother. "Black, two sugars." Prince winked, giving his brother the peace sign before turning toward Gloves, "Want a tea?" Gloves laughed, "Don't like tea. Or coffee before you ask, so I'm good."_

_Prince awed, but nodded silently. "That's fine. We have juice, anything there you'd like?" Gloves perked up, "Orange juice?" He asked innocently, Prince giggled in response. "No pulp, or pulp?" Gloves didn't miss a beat, "No pulp." Prince saluted playfully and travelled toward the fridge, leaving Gloves to play with his hands and Emperor to blow at his tea._

_"You did lose that Splatfest."_

_"Shut up, you were on team no pulp too."_

_"Fair enough." Emperor sighed, taking his tea while Prince slid a glass towards Gloves. The teen grasped it happily. "Alright, now that that's done, I'm heading up! If you need me, ask someone else, I'm doing something." Prince smiled at his brother. Emperor glared light heartedly, "That's fine. You're dismissed." But even then Prince was already gone. Defeatedly Emperor continued to sip his tea._

_"He's grown up." Gloves snickered, eyeing Emperor knowingly. Emperor didn't take to him and sipped his tea louder. "Isn't that rude-'_

_"It is." Cut Emperor with a twitch of his eye, not needing anyone, especially Gloves reminding him that he was acting rude in his own Cod damn home. "Aren't you intruding?" The gloved teen hummed and sipped his juice, "You invited me."_

_Ending it there both teens had finished their drinks, though Emperor had taken his time with his tea and Gloves idly explored the kitchen._

_"I suppose we should go back upstairs?" Gloves asked hopeful. Emperor tilted his head to the side, "I suppose." Taking that for a yes, Gloves had left his seat and shuffled out of the kitchen. He returned a little after, "I forgot where your room is." The sun yellow teen nodded, "I'm glad to know my bid would be fruitful." Rolling his eyes, Gloves rocked on his heels. "You seem the type to bet on whether or not people would get lost in your home."_

_Back upstairs, Gloves had reclaimed Emperor's bed while the heir had gone about writing in a book of his. Gloves had attempted to see what it was about, but had been snapped at. Now pouting, he'd gone ahead to ruin Emperor's bed sheets, rolled up like a burrito. Emperor huffed, "Was that necessary?" Gloves stuck out his tongue, "Yes, I was cold."_

_Both teens remained in silence until Emperor had felt it was getting late. "You should go home, Gloves." The king advised, discarding a page in his book and writing furiously. Gloves perked up and looked toward Emperor's window. "Yeah, I guess I should. Half-Rimz might worry, then give me crap if I arrive any later." Laughing to himself, Gloves unravelled from Emperor's bed sheets and climbed out, settling on the carpeted floor and waiting for Emperor at his door._

_Emperor grumbled, "I have to lead you out." Gloves nodded, "Unless you want me to get lost and appear rude to your special guest." The sun yellow teen sniffed, "Since when are you special?"_

_"Gasp, rude!" Gloves playfully jabbed at Emperor, causing the other teen to return the favour and lead Gloves towards the entrance. "Honestly, I should've left you at the gate." Smiling, the green teen moved into Emperor's side, leaning his head on the taller teen's shoulder. "But you didn't."_

_"I didn't." Emperor admitted, allowing Gloves to lean into him while they descended the stairs and opened the doors. Emperor continuing to lead Gloves towards the gate._

_"Thank you." Gloves breathed, watching the gates part and making his way off the property. Emperor nodded, "Pleasure is mine." Gloves shook his head laughing, "Nah, it was mine."_

_Leaving it at that, Emperor had made to turn around when he'd felt his arm tugged back. He looked down toward Gloves questionably, "I believe-'_

_He'd never gotten to say what he wanted, Emperor far too stunned when his hand was grasped and Gloves laid a kiss over his knuckles. The gloved teen smirked, "We got to hang out and I loved it. Tell N-pacer her cake was great, so invite me over next time."_

_Dropping his hand, Gloves walked past the gates and had them seal behind himself. As an afterthought, Gloves looked back. "And I hope your Dualies do fine when we battle tomorrow, but I might just ink it up if it means I get to see you."_

_Emperor couldn't respond to that, the gate sealed with Gloves' retreating back. The King of Turf War stood outside for as long as he could ignoring the biting air. Cheeks red, cupping the hand that had been kissed and looking past the gate._

_"You're gonna get a cold and be unable to fight him tomorrow." Offered a voice helpfully. Emperor jumped in his skin and glanced back towards Eging. The dark toned teen raised his hands to calm Emperor, "How long have you been standing there?" Emperor asked. The teen across from him laughed awkwardly, "Somewhere between, 'thank you and see you again.'"_

_"Then you were here for the entire thing!"_

_"And it was cute!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Can't believe you actually did, lmao. Also!!! Jokes on Gloves/Emp, I was on team Pulp!


End file.
